


Big and Very Real

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [38]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: hiker gets lost on a mountain





	Big and Very Real

The human had to be hallucinating. A giant skeletal demon in an orange hoodie. Good grief, the cold had finally got to them after being lost for so long on this accursed mountain.

“so…you want to warm up?” the demon smirked a bit.

“wh-what?” He spoke? An audio hallucination too?

“asked if you want to stop freezing to death,” He offered his hand and quirked a brow (bone?)

“But,” they walk into the offered hand despite their misgivings, “you’re not real.”

The skeleton drew them up against his body and the warmth was shockingly good, “heh…you wish, kiddo. name’s papyrus, by the way.”

They screamed as he took off with them in his hand, desperately clinging to his fingers. Where he was taking them, they didn’t know, but he was warm and solid in the cold thin air, and Papyrus had saved them when no one else could have.

They could only hope there was kindness behind that dark appearance.

—

Papyrus had a little human in his grip and arrived at his little hideaway whistling. He curled up in his cave and put the tiny one on his hoodie to look at them, “better?”

They were still shaking, but it was probably from the flight now rather than cold, “Yeah. I’m much warmer. Thank you, Papyrus.”

He smiled and rubbed their head, “good. now…you wanna rest?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” their naive trust was cute. They weren’t a child, but being so small just made them adorable by nature. “I was walking for hours in that rough terrain. Do you even have a bed for someone as small as me?”

“oh yeah.” he nods, “lemme show you.” picking them up he acted like he was going to move, then quick changed to pop them into his mouth.

The squeaking and movement were lovely, and the slightly chilled taste was better than he’d hoped. He could lose himself for quite a while tasting this. But they were pretty freaked, naturally, and he didn’t want them to tire themselves out in his mouth.

—

Doom rang out with a thick gulping noise. The human slipped backward with a strangled yell, and it was suddenly dark and tight all around. This was the worst hallucination ever. Maybe this was death. It felt like the opposite of being born, right? from light into darkness? The only thing strange was they still had their hiking clothes on instead of a white robe or something.

And then they just drop, even if it’s not that big a fall, it startles them. Scrambling up was hard, and they finally just went to a wall and huddled when they could get their footing. “Well,” they said to themselves out loud, “as much as I didn’t want to die, this is better than expected.”

“you’re not going to die,” came Papyrus’ voice, slightly muffled. “think of it like a water bed. just chill out and i’ll get you up once i figure out what to do with a tiny human.”

oh. really? “So this isn’t a hallucination?”

“uh, no. 100% real.”

They passed out.


End file.
